


Christ--I want to--fuck--

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for Petra's "Bites on the neon", wherein Gene's punctuation significantly affects the meaning of his statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christ--I want to--fuck--

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bites on the neon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188155) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 




End file.
